You Belong With Me
by Oishi24
Summary: Slowly, he lifted his arms and muttered a quiet request- one she could not help but comply with. "Come here." Warning: Based on the spoilers from Ch 223.


A/N: Hello, it is a little one shot! This is based on the spoilers from Ch223, so if you haven't read the spoilers or don't wish it to be spoiled to you yet, it's better to not read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.

In essence, it was the same scene.

Two people, both desolate and sad, stood few feet away from each other. They continued to stare at each other for the longest of time, her face brimming with emotions replacing the blank stare she had moments ago. His eyes showing what his face doesn't, the need to help her, to take away her pain.

Slowly, he lifted his arms and muttered a quiet request- one she could not help but comply. "Come here."

And she did, this time without any hesitation, without any questions. She took quick steps towards him and then tentatively, placed her arms around his waist while his arms enveloped her and they stayed like that for the longest of time.

In essence, it was the same scene.

_(This time, she was the one in need of comfort.)_

When they entered Ren's home, she was relatively subdued. After Ren had taken her into his arms, it was as if a dam had been broken; she had kept on crying and crying until she could not cry anymore. Tears strained her cheeks and even now, she was letting out quiet whimpers.

After making sure she was comfortable on his couch, he made coffee for both of them.

She took the cup from him and he sat down beside her, touching but not quite touching in case she needed him again.

None of them felt the need to say anything to each other, Kyouko; because she was contemplating things and Ren because he was waiting for Kyouko to decide what she wanted to do, willing to give her the time she needed to sort out her thoughts.

Finally, Kyouko spoke up, "She had never raised her hands on me, you know. Whatever she was, she wasn't abusive." Kyouko's gaze was trained on her coffee cup, her voice low; she might as well have been speaking to herself, but Ren knew it was meant for him. She was sharing a part of herself with him. Nor did Ren need to be told who_ She_ was.

Saena Mogami.

"But she might as well have been," Kyouko continued. "I could probably delude myself. Think she never raised her hands on me because she cared for me, just a little. That behind all those scornful glances, those lips pinched with disapproval every time she looked at me- somewhere in her, she cared. But I know- deep inside I always knew, she never cared."

"The only reason she never touched me was probably the same reason one never touched a rat. I _disgusted_ her." Kyouko let out a hollow laugh and Ren's heart broke at the sound of it.

He had seen this before, but never this deep. Her issues with her mother weren't a new thing, but has never been this bad. What Saena Mogami could not do for years with her hatred filled glances and negligence, she managed to do with few choice words.

She broke Kyouko. Almost. Ren hoped he could save her before she was beyond repair.

"I kept on denying it all. I made myself think I had accepted it, that I did not care for her anymore. I was so wrong." Kyouko shook her head. "All she had to do was say it all out loud for the world to hear and the job is done. Here I am, "She gestured towards herself," A mess."

"My own mother denied my existence, Tsuruga-san," She finally looked up and met his eyes, "Where do I belong, now?"

And just like that, the tears started pouring all over again. "The man I thought I loved, he considered me to be nothing more than a maid. His parents only wanted me for their son- outside of that; they had no use of me." Ren scooted closer to Kyouko and lifted the coffee cup from her hand placing it on the table, while his other hand went behind her back. She rested her head on his shoulder."And my mother refuses to acknowledge my existence. Where do I belong?"

She tucked her legs underneath her and shifted in her seat, letting herself bask in the warmth of Ren's body while she kept her eyes on him, willing him to answer, to show her a way, to bring her out from the black pool of despair.

Gently, he placed his hands on her cheek and answered her with conviction, his tone leaving no room for doubt, "You belong with us. With LME, with the couple from Daruyama, with Kotonami-san, Maria and all the others friend you have made."

He gulped; taking all the courage, he could muster to say the next words. "With me, if you will have me."

She searched his eyes and when she found he was speaking the truth, she finally felt herself relax, nodding and snuggling closer to him. Her emotions were still all over the place, but now she felt better. Her mother might not be able to stand the sight of her, but there were people who did; who cared for her, _loved_ her.

And most of all, there was Ren Tsuruga.

He was there to support her, look after her, when she needed him the most. He might not love her but he still cared for her, at least felt something for her.

Maybe, they were…friends?

Tomorrow she would ask him what he meant by _having him,_ she determined, but right now, she felt sleepy, really sleepy...

Ren laid Kyouko's head down on his lap and stroked her hair.

In essence, it was the same scene.

A woman with her head laid on a man's lap, his hand still in her hair from when he was stroking it.

He was sleeping with his head bowed down and she was awake, taking in his every feature with adoring eyes.

In essence, it was the same scene.

_(This time, he was the one who had been the source of her happiness and the peace she felt and he would be the one whose cheeks would be tinged with pink after he woke up to find her watching him.)_

A/N: They are adorable, aren't they?

Please, do review.


End file.
